<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Canyon Moon by LouisLeftAirpod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519080">Canyon Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLeftAirpod/pseuds/LouisLeftAirpod'>LouisLeftAirpod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Zayn Malik, Baker Harry, Camping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Louis Tomlinson, Everyone Loves Niall Horan, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Happy Ending, Hotels, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mean Harry Styles, Mutual Pining, Narry - Freeform, Niall loves gutiar, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Song Lyrics, Songwriter Louis Tomlinson, Tags Are Hard, lilo, zouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLeftAirpod/pseuds/LouisLeftAirpod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU In which Louis is a lovable musician who just writes songs for fun, while Harry is a fun loving baker with an angelic voice.</p>
<p>Naturally they should get along, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Canyon Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis has been hunched over his desk for the past few hours- the crick in his neck only slightly dissipating once he rubbed it. He was trying to finish up the last few lyrics to his new song Only the Brave, planning on stopping once the song had been revised and edited to his liking. You see, it's not like Louis is writing this song for anyone in particular no, he simply writes his songs as a fun way to channel his inner dialogue, He likes the way that song lyrics could be metaphorical, he enjoyed spending time analyzing songs that he likes- the songs that he found he could relate to, even if the lyrics didn't seem to portray that specific message at first glance.</p>
<p>The shrill sound of his phone ringing echoed around the walls of his bedroom, Liam's name flashing across the screen.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Louis answered, discarding his laptop and sitting up.</p>
<p>"Tommo! How have you been?" Liam exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Liam, we saw each other yesterday!" Louis giggled, "What do you need this time love?"</p>
<p>Louis could hear murmurs in Liam's background, making out a distinct, "Did he just fucking giggle?'' before Liam made a noise and went to a different room. Louis huffed at that, it's not his fault that Liam is a complete and utter weirdo.</p>
<p>"Come to my flat in around 25 minutes! Oh, and we love your cupcakes, we really do, but if you keep bringing them over Zayn's never going to leave his studio mate!" </p>
<p>"Gotcha Li, I’ll be over in a few minutes!" Louis hung up the phone, throwing it onto his bed before pulling on a sweater and a pair of black jeans. He shoved his laptop into a backpack, knowing that he would eventually wind up by himself, Liam and Zayn too caught up in each other to notice their friend.</p>
<p>He did a once-over of himself in the mirror, making an uncomfortable noise when he realized his sleeves fell past his fingers, the end of his sweater falling halfway down his thighs.</p>
<p>Shrugging it off he walked himself out the door, grabbing a plate of cookies that he would have to sneak to Zayn and heading down the street.</p>
<p>...................<br/>
He walked through the doors to Liam and Zayn's apartment, kicking off his shoes and placing them onto the carpet by the front door.</p>
<p>"Louis!" Zayn shouted, running down the hallway and stopping in front of his friend.</p>
<p>"Zaynie!" Louis replied, shooting up and mirroring Zayn's stance. "I brought cookies, but you can't tell Liam." </p>
<p>"Thanks Tommo, follow me!" Zayn responded, beginning to walk to his studio.</p>
<p>Louis followed, picking at his nails and scuffing his sock-covered feet on the carpet.</p>
<p>"So, Louis, remember how me and Liam were planning a 3-month trip where we would travel through Paris to Rome?" Louis nods and Zayn continues, "Well... you're coming with!" </p>
<p>Louis was quiet for a moment before responding. "Are you sure..." He trailed off, "I don't want to intrude-"</p>
<p>"You won't be, Niall and Harry are coming too!" He giddily explained.</p>
<p>"Are you forgetting that I have no idea who either of them are?'' </p>
<p>"Don't worry, they're super nice! Come on, They're in the kitchen!" </p>
<p>Zayn grabbed Louis arm, dragging him through the apartment and abruptly stopping in the entrance, causing Louis to slam into Zayn. The two boys were sent toppling over, flailing arms colliding as they were met with the kitchen floor.</p>
<p>"Oh shit! Ah-sorry Zayn are you okay?" Louis exclaimed.</p>
<p>"He's fine! Come up here and meet Harry and Niall!" Liam shouted, once again grabbing his arm and yanking him up.</p>
<p>"Louis is it, I’m Niall, it's lovely to meet ya lad!" </p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you too, Niall." He replied, shaking Niall's hand.</p>
<p>"And Harry is the one over there putting chocolate chips into the cookie dough batter like his life depends on it." Leaning closer to Louis ear he whispered, "He's a little stressed out after finding out about this trip, and by a little I mean-"</p>
<p>"Niall your shit at whispering!" Louis flinched at the sudden noise.</p>
<p>"Welp, I’ll be in the living room if you need me!" Clapping Louis back and hurrying to the living room where Zayn and Liam were most likely snogging on the couch. Amazing. </p>
<p>Harry was bent over the oven, curly locks of his chestnut brown hair falling over emerald green eyes. </p>
<p>A 3-month trip full of Liam and Zayn snogging, a bubbly Irish man, and a pretty curly-haired lad who Louis has only ever heard shout. It seems really enjoyable if you ask me.</p>
<p>Note the sarcasm.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence Harry spoke, “So you are Louis?” </p>
<p>Louis uncomfortably chuckled, “Yeah, that's me.” He wearily replied. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>Picking at his bottom lip, he waited for Harry’s response. “Oh no, I just thought you would be, ya know better? I mean everybody acts like you're a saint or something.” </p>
<p>And I mean ouch okay, but like, what is this guy’s problem? Is it because I brought cookies too? “I’m sure your cookies are better than mine, I promise I didn't even know you were making any.” </p>
<p>Harry just scoffs and goes back to putting his cookies into the oven.</p>
<p>Louis slowly walks up to Harry, making sure not to get too close before beginning, “I’m really very sorry, I promise that if I had known I wouldn’t have brought any over, I just know that Zayn-”</p>
<p>“It’s not about the mother fucking cookies!” Harry snapped.</p>
<p>Louis nearly falls over at that, letting out a slightly girlish scream and grabbing onto the counter behind him. </p>
<p>“So-” Harry began.</p>
<p>“Are you guys okay in there?” A breathless Zayn and Liam came around the corner, followed by Niall who currently had a bunch of chips in his mouth.</p>
<p>“I think so?” Louis warily responded.</p>
<p>“Good! Cause we have got some news for you lot!” Louis stifles a groan at this, already planning an escape route in his head.</p>
<p>“What have you got this time?” Harry questions.</p>
<p>“The trip is starting on Monday!” </p>
<p>“As in, next Monday? In two days-”</p>
<p>“You betcha!” </p>
<p>Louis nearly falls over again. He’s pretty sure his heart stops beating for a second, because no, he really does not want to be stuck camping for 3 months.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Louis, we even called off your work and everything!” Liam responds. And maybe Louis has never wanted to punch someone so bad. </p>
<p>“Well actually, I have work and my boss is really strict a-” Harry stutters, desperately looking for a way out of this.</p>
<p>“Not so fast mate! I called off your work too! Thank me later!” Niall cheers, the not so discrete glare Harry sends him is enough in itself.</p>
<p>“I need a drink…” Louis mutters.</p>
<p>“Make that two of us.”</p>
<p>...................</p>
<p>Harry’s POV: </p>
<p>We have been sitting around Liam and Zayn’s fireplace for around 2 hours, the heat from the fire causing Harry’s cheeks to go rosy. They’ve all had enough drinks to make them at least tipsy as they sat around talking.</p>
<p>Louis was currently telling everyone about how working at the shop was going, rolling up the sleeves of his pink champion sweater to reveal the delicate swirls of ink that lay upon his pale skin. </p>
<p>Harry was too busy watching the way his eyelashes casted shadows upon his sharp cheekbones, the red of his lips seemingly very intriguing. The way that his caramel-colored hair seemed to fall, almost in a cinnamon-roll type swirl on top of his head.</p>
<p>Harry was too busy inspecting Louis' features to notice the rest of the boys calling his name.</p>
<p>“Hm?” He lazily replied.</p>
<p>“We were talking about how you like to sing you dimwit.” Niall snickered.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah I guess.” He agreed.</p>
<p>Niall snorts at this. “Mate you're literally singing every day! And you're damn good at it!” </p>
<p>“M’ tired Neil.” </p>
<p>“I can tell, Harold.” Niall snorts, “You’ve been rather grumpy towards someone today.” Niall points to a now sleeping Louis.</p>
<p>He did feel bad about his harsh attitude today, he knew that Louis didn’t deserve it all big-blue-eyes and nervous hands, it’s just that Harry may be a little stressed about this whole trip thing, and maybe Louis makes him just a little nervous.</p>
<p>So no, Harry’s reaction to the boy is not excused, and he will apologize as soon as he can, but for now he’ll just close his eyes and lull off to sleep, the voices of the others and the campfire lurking in the background.</p>
<p>...................</p>
<p>“Uhm Harry, you need to wake up, you probably don’t want to sleep out here all night and Li set up the guest room for you and Niall.” Louis whispered, gently shaking Harry’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Harry stretches his arms above his head, the ends of his shirt rising ever so slightly. </p>
<p>“You're like a cat.” Louis giggles.</p>
<p>“Am not.” Harry defends.</p>
<p>“Are too, you're grumpy and you sleep for long periods of time, seems pretty cat-like to me.” Louis explains.</p>
<p>“I’m not grumpy!” Harry whisper-yells.</p>
<p>“The rooms to the left two doors down, Niall’s already in there.” Louis speaks, “Liam and Zayn sleep across the Hall.”</p>
<p>“Where do you sleep?” He can’t help but ask.</p>
<p>“The couch.” Louis replies.</p>
<p>Harry also can’t help the pang of guilt he feels, “Are you sure I can-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Harry, the couch is plenty big.” Louis assures, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“For you.” Harry murmurs.</p>
<p>“What's that supposed to mean curly?” Louis retorts.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing.” Harry sing-songs.</p>
<p>“Shut up and go find your room.” Louis snaps, waving him off towards the house as he puts out the fire.</p>
<p>----------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>